User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Decklist Showcase X Article
Well well well, long time no see, my fellow Buddyfighters! RaijinSenshi here, returning from a long and eventful journey across the scattered dimensions of anime, card games, reality, alternative realities, and so-on and so-fourth. Before I left my post here as a decklist builder and article writer, I promised that I would work on taking my articles and decks to the new level. A process that has been painful and annoying to get into proper shape. I needed reliable and trustworthy partners to help me, as well as fine-tuned equipment and sharpened Buddyfightning skills (Still working on that last one). Hence why I stand here today, because I am proud to announce my return to form with decklists, articles, and more in-depth look at decks so people can test and have fun wrecking absolute havoc with whatever they please. And talk about timing! Buddyfight X, Cross, Batzz, Batsu, or whatever you want to call it is right around the corner! So hereby... I present to you all... My latest project... ::::::: BUDDYFIGHT DECKLIST SHOWCASE X ARTICLE :::::: Now you might wonder: "What the heck is that suppossed to mean?" Well, let me enlighten you. The new Decklist format is basically divided into two seperate forms of content: "Showcase" and "Article" To explain it in simple terms, I have prepared examples. Showcase Video: Getting to know the Empire [Buddyfight Decklist X Showcase -- Pilot In the "Showcase" part of the post, I am going to include a link to my Youtube channel, featuring a video where I will be talking briefly about my experiences with the deck, how it plays, potential changes I would make, and also providing you all with a couple of fights you can watch to see the deck in action! (As long as I dont get struck by some Copyright strikes for the background music I listen to or something. Heh.) Some people learn more from seeing how the deck plays, and its a good way for me to practice as well, and not to mention you guys can get in on the recordings and help me test new decks for new videos from time to time! This might go as far as to me streaming the recording sessions, making it so people can come and test with me per request, and stuff like that. I look forward to doing these kinda videos in the future. Then the second part of the post... Article The "Article" part of the post, which will include the decklist used, which will continue as I have done in the past, with me explaining why certain cards are used, and all of that good stuff. This deck for example, are running the two S2 Batzz forms, Demon Lord Dragon, Batzz and Resurrected Arc Dragon, Batzz, as they are frankly the better Batzz forms we have access to due to the immunity to destruction. I ran Bloody Diagram because in this deck, I also use Heavens Sunshine, so I can destroy a Size 3 and get a monster out of it without going heavily minus (though I did so in testing..). The Size 1s are not the ideal line-up. I Need to change out Delta for Penta as soon as our good friend EHeroMatt updates the card list, as Delta's gauge gain is not something I have needed. Arch is just amazing with his Double Attack, and Glopus is the natural partner to Batzz. As for spells, I run the standard line-up of spells, Dragonic Grimoire, Replenisher, the alrerady mentioned Heavens Sunshine and Thunder x Shredder. Testing showed that I should rethink Sunshine and my Green Dragon Shields a bit, I also need to see if I can fit in a couple of more usable spells, like the RRR revealed earlier. Thunder Dragon Staff Sword and Sword of Thunder Dragon are the items you should use at all times (right now), so I wont change them...but man, I did not draw them nearly as often as I wanted, so I might add a new Staff Sword, which so far has not let me down with the life gain. Sword of Thunder Dragon also makes Arch, Glopus, and Penta into hard-hitting little monster, able to get over a lot of things. Not as much anymore, due to the sword being revealed to just give 2000 power, not 3000, but still good. I am also tinkering with adding more copies of Heaven Buster, as many times, I would like to be able to finish my opponent off a bit easier. Its useless to cry about the power ceiling of these impacts, so lets just learn to play around and with them. This is by no means a detailed explanation or example of what the articles are going to look like, this is just a simplified version so you people could understand what I meant. I promise to make the written parts more detailed and explain my picks better when the actual first article comes. Closing Words And that is basically it! This is how I am going to do my articles in the future, so it might take a little bit longer to get them out, but I hope that they will be more enjoyable this way, with not just you guys getting some help for how to start up using a deck or give you tips for what to run, but also improve my own skills in this game we all love. Some feedback would be greatly appreciated, both here and on Youtube, because I really want this project to be a success. Maybe it inspires more up and coming content creators to join us? Who knows? But for now, thanks for sticking by and taking yoru time to read and/or watch what I had to show, and I will see you all later. RaijinSenshi, signing out. Peace~ Category:Blog posts